Death the Kid when drunk
by L. Clement
Summary: Everyone knows that some people like to drink and party. Well, what happens when a certain shinigami decides a bit to drink too much ? Kid x OC Akumu  Collab with Raye-Meyers666 on dA


Akumu sighed as she sat in the corner of the night club, her eyes searching a missing-in-action-shinigami... Not hours earlier, Soul and Black*Star had dragged them to _this_ club, saying that it would be good for them. And Kid, being the OCD-person he was, drank two drinks at a time, so that he was _symmetrical_. He had disappeared moments before then, saying something about going to the men's room.

She covered her face with her hands, sighing again.

"Where the fuck is he...?" she said to herself. She spotted Soul, the last person with Kid besides her; she wondered if he had seen him. She called his name; he turned and walked her way.

"Akumu, what's up? Where's Kid?"

She let out a soft sigh, "I was going to ask you...he said something about going to the men's room, but he has yet to come back...I thought you might know..."

Sighing again, she wandered throughout the crowd, hoping to catch sight of the shinigami. Several minutes later, she thought she saw Kid going into one of the back rooms. Following him, she saw him in the room, staggering slightly.

"There you are...Where the hell have you been? I was-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him off slightly. Thankfully, he was weak, not to mention drunk.

"Kid, please answer me...where have you been?" she asked softly, being dead serious.

"If you with another girl, I swear to God...I...I'd..."

She sighed, rubbing her temple slightly. Kid wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Now-hic-Listen here. I would never cheat on you...You're perfect and symmetrical...Baby, you smell so good..."

He nuzzled her neck, his hips flushed against hers. She tried to pull back, but he was strong, even if drunk. She mewled silently as his free hand massaged her breast through her shirt and bra.

She pulled his hand off of her breast, "Kid, please...there are people here. What if one of them catches us? What if Black*Star, or-or Soul comes in here...? Let alone, hear us...?"

Kid kissed her neck up to her jaw.

"Baby, just let them watch, hear, whatever...Oh, you're so beautiful tonight, I just want your whole body to myself..."

"Kid...Stop that...I'm serious...Don't make me kick your drunk ass..." she growled out, shocked when the male shoved her against the wall. His body was pressed against hers, preventing her escape. His mouth left kisses, licks, and bites on her neck, a growl escaping his chest.

"So am I...Just let me make you feel good...I don't want to force you-hic-, but I will..."

"Kid, please, as much as I would love you to...'Make me feel good', I just want to be in a much more...'secluded place' where no one will watch us, like a room with no windows with a lock on the door..." she said, pushing him away slightly.

His muscles locked, "No, right here, right now...Let them watch us, I don't care..."

"Kid...I don't want to hurt you, please, just listen to me..." she begged.

He growled against her skin, biting down hard on her shoulder. She hissed in pain, now pushing against his chest. Her wrists were pulled above her head by one of Kid's hands, the other pulling off his belt.

"Kid..." she glared, earning a snicker in response.

"You shouldn't have said 'no', love..."

Her wrists were tied, both of his hands now free to touch her at his will.

"Kid, I never said 'no'..." she whimpered, flustered that he would do this.

"I said I just don't want anyone 'disturbing' us...What if they knock you out and rape me? What if Gopher, or-or Noah, Black*Star, Soul does that and they have their way with me? Kid..."

She placed her head on his shoulder, faking tears, "I don't want anyone looking at my symmetrical body...meant for only you..."

But the thought of Gopher finding them was strangely erotic to her, even if he tried to rape her.

He growled again, looking at the door. Shadows crept towards it, slowly closing and locking it; Turning back to a slack-jaw Akumu.

"Happy now?" he growled, going back to kissing and licking her neck.

"How the hell did you do that?" she whispered, trying to move her arms but then remembering that she was tied.

"Untie me, damn it..."

"Sorry, love, but no...I like you this way...Completely helpless...Damn, don't you know how fucking hard you make me?" He growled into her ear, roughly thrusting his clothed hips against hers.

She moaned softly, "Kid don't do that..."

She pressed her hips to his, feeling the bulge in his pants.

"Why not...?"

"Because it'll start to feel too good and I might..."

"Might what...?" he egged, rubbing her through her pants. She mewled softly, moving against his hand.

"I don't what to say it, it's such shameful act..."

He rubbed faster, earning a moan.

"Kid, please...I feel like I might-"

She was cut off by his lips colliding with hers. His hands then took off her pants, and continued to rub her between her legs.

"Oh, Akumu...you're so wet..."

She moaned, blushing madly and shyly whispering, "Kid, if you keep on doing that I might pee..."

A low laugh was heard from the shinigami, a happy tear coming to his eye. Blushing madly, Akumu glared at Kid.

"It's not fucking funny..." she growled, her voice sounding somewhat childish. Kid eventually stopped laughing, planting a passionate kiss to his lover's lips.

"Truthfully love, I don't care if you piss in front of me. I love you...All of you...Even the pissing parts..."

"Kid, if you weren't drunk right now, I'd..."

She lost her train of thought, sighing.

"I thought you would be mature about this, but I guess I was wrong."

"Babe, you just caught me off guard-"

"I hope you're drunk enough, that when this little episode is over and you go to sleep, I hope you get hungover and that you won't remember this..." she hissed, still blushing.

"Hmm...Drunk enough..." Kid murmured, pulling her shirt up so that it was just above her head, leaving her body and face exposed. He licked and nipped her neck, slowly moving towards her chest. He took one breast in his hand, massaging it sensually, while he licked and nibbled the other.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are lately?"

She mewled silently, refusing to talk to him.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Did I make you mad...?"

She kept silent, looking away from him childishly. He tried to peck her cheek, only for her to move slightly and miss it. He bit her neck, causing her to hiss again.

"Then you leave me no choice..."

The same shadow that had closed the door slipped out his back and slipped barely into her panties. Akumu gasped, having to hold back a moan as the shadow stroked her clit.

"Do you like that, love? Father's been teaching me how to use shadows to my own advantage. What better time to practice, neh?" Kid asked, going back to licking and nipping her chest as the shadow slowly thrusted into her.

She whimpered, squirming slightly, trying to get her mind off of the pleasure. Kid bit in to her hardened nipple, causing her to arch forward.

"Can you do anything else...?"

She moved her still tied hands so they held on to his neck. Panting slightly, she mewled softly. He made the shadow thrust harder into her, she whimpered as she felt something about to release.

"Nope...At least..._Not yet,_" Kid answered, pulling down his pants and boxers, watching as the shadow moved in and out of her. Another shadow came up, keeping her arms up like she was hanging from the wall. Taking his hand, he spread her legs for a better view. His tongue slipped out to lick at the juices streaming down her thighs.

"Come for me, baby..." he growled, nipping at her thigh

She moaned, shivering at the touch of his tongue and nips.

"K-Kid..." she tried to warn him. The coil started to get tighter and tighter, but she felt something else coming on. More juices streamed down her thigh, her lover licking them up instantly.

"Kid, I feel it coming on again..."

"Release it for me..."

"No, I mean the other thing, as well as that..." she panted, feeling her control slipping away fast.

As the hold on her bladder withered away, Akumu whimpered as the liquid streamed down her thighs. Turning her head away in shame, she was shocked when Kid licked that away also. His attempts to pleasure her seemed to have more fervor, his teeth grazing her clit and causing her hips to buck slightly. She whimpered like a happy kitten, Kid growling out, "Baby, you taste so fucking good..."

"Just _how_ good do I taste...? Tell me more..." she asked seductively, trying to link her legs on his shoulders. He sucked on her clit, her hips bucking more.

"Please tell me..." she mewled as he continued. A few more shadows creeped out and massaged her breasts, earning a sexy moan.

"Kid, tell me, and I will suck your big, thick cock..." she pleaded.

Kid groaned, the idea causing his erection to twitch needfully.

"Baby...You taste like the sweetest thing in the world...The one thing I love to do the most is suck your hot little cunt..." he growled before giving one last lick. Akumu mewled, the shadow holding her up suddenly releasing her. She fell to her knees, hissing slightly as she twitched on the ground, still tied. Snickering, Kid helped her get free of the clothes and belt. Growling into her ear, he asked, "Now, are you going to be a good little whore and suck your master's cock?"

"Oh, I'll do more than just suck it..." she said, licking the tip of his manhood. He groaned, her tongue came out and licked along his shaft slowly. He gently ran his fingers into her hair as she started to take his whole girth in, bobbing her head back and forth. Her soft hand gently cradled his balls, earning a growl.

"Oh, baby..." Kid started, his mind melting away slightly.

His hands tightened in her hair, his orgasm silently growing closer. Her mouth was so damn hot and wet.

"Oh, Baby...I'm about to..."

No closer had he said that, did the white spots cloud his vision, his back arching as he released. Laughing, Akumu looked up at her blushing lover. Licking the white liquid away, she moaned, "Baby, you taste good too..."

Getting up, she collided her lips with his, making him taste himself. He groaned, her hands pressing against his chest.

"Baby, you made me so wet..." she seductively said, taking his hand and making him stroke her dripping cunt.

"Ohh..." he growled, making her mewl.

"Babe, fuck me right now..."

She slowly lowered herself onto his length, mewling in pleasure. He filled her completely. His hands grabbed her hips, helping her keep a fast pace. One of his shadows crept onto her chest, squeezing and teasing her breasts.

She moaned, grinding her hips into his. She clung to his neck, whimpers and pants escaping her. He helped her hips move harder, earning another moan.

"Babe, help me ride you..."

He groaned, helping her guide her hips and sucking her neck. She mewled, the music blasting loudly outside made her wetter as she felt the coil inside her turn tighter and tighter.

"Kid...babe...I love you..." she panted, nipping his neck and sucking softly on a soft spot.

He growled into her ear, "I love you too...Akumu..."

The coil within her released, her inner walls clamping down on his cock and causing his own release. Each moaned their lover's name, then coming down from their highs. Akumu almost collapsed onto her lover, his shadows blanketing them as the music rocked the walls. A sudden door flew open, the lock breaking as such happened, showing a pissed Soul and Black*Star.

"We finally found...You...?" Black*Star shouted, pointing at the couple. Besides him, Soul was having the nosebleed of his life.

Heat rose to Akumu's face, covering her chest, almost screaming, "Do you fucking mind?"

Kid gave off a murderous look toward Black*Star, holding his lover protectively close. Soul turned, walked into the corner, looking like he was in a time out, blood still dripping out of is nose.

"Damn, guys, you two are hornballs...Doing it at a night club...Damn..." Soul said, almost like he was brain washed.

Black*Star was helplessly pulled away by shadows, screaming that he wanted to join the "Let's Fuck Akumu" club. Kid glared at him, growling like a lion as the door was shut and locked for the second time. His eyes came back to Akumu, the rosy blush placed on her cheeks.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, switching the position so that she was beneath him.

"Kid, that was so hot..." she whispered, brushing her lips against his. He kissed her, making her moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting up toward him beggingly. Her arms clung back onto her lover's neck, one of her hands running into his hair. Tortuously slow, he ground his hips against hers. She mewled, thrusting upward more pronouncedly.

"Kid...please..." she mewled. Smirking, the shinigami answered, "What? What is it that you want?"

Akumu whined, her hips rocking against her lover's.

"You know what I want..."

"I want to hear you say it..."

Still whining, she kept rocking her hips against his. He placed his hands on her hips, whispering into her ear huskily, "Tell me what you want, Akumu-hime..."

"I want you to fuck me again..." she moaned. The shinigami smirked slightly, sucking her neck again, earning a desperate moan. He roughly entered her, her back hitting the stone flooring from the exert. Her nails clawed his back, leaving wounds in their wake.

"Kid...Harder...Fuck me until I can't walk..." she whimpered, her legs squeezing harder against his hips. Growling, Kid eagerly agreed.

"Baby...You're so tight around me..." he growled, his hands gripping her hips to get more leverage.

She moaned, pressing her cheek to his, panting softly beside his ear. He groaned, picking up his pace a little bit. She mewled, holding him closer to her. His shadows came out again, pulling her closer to his body so no space was between them and everything was heated and slick. The rhythm of the music matched his thrusts, only making her more turned on.

The tight coil in her lower stomach released, and she scream out Kid's name, biting down on his shoulder. With a few more thrusts, Kid lost it as well, his seed filling her to the brim.

"Dear holy mother of Death God..." was heard from the corner of the room. Startled, the couple looked over, only to see a blushing Soul with his hand in his pants. The show he had just seen making him jizz on himself.

Akumu blushed, hiding against the crook of Kid's neck. Kid enveloped his shadows around them, covering them up. She let out a soft noise, pulling him closer; he petted her, looking over at soul with a 'WTF' look.

"Soul..." he stated, unable to finish his sentence. Akumu, muffled, asked laughing, "Soul, did you 'enjoy' yourself? Was it wonderful to watch?"

"Hell yes...It was fucking cool..." was the last thing Soul said before Akumu threw her shoe at him.

"GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE ALICE SELL YOU TO BLAIR AGAIN!" she screeched, cheeks red enough to put a tomato to shame. Deciding to high-tail the scene, Soul ran out of the room screaming about crazy bitches and a perverted cat.


End file.
